BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE
by lei b
Summary: Kyou starts thinking about Yuki in a way he shouldn’t!! What will happen between the two?? (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Fruits Basket" or any of its characters, so please don't sue me...  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE 1  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
***  
  
Kyou was thrown to the ground. He quickly got up and attacked the nezumi again, but missed every time. Again, he was thrown to the ground by a hit on the stomach.  
  
"Kuso!" Kyou spat out blood before getting back up again.  
  
"Give up already, baka neko! You're wasting my time!" Yuki said as he turned and started to walk back into the house. He stopped when he heard the neko say something, but didn't hear what. He started turning around to face him, when Kyou launched at him again and actually punching him in to face. They both fell to the ground, Kyou partially on top pf the nezumi.  
  
They stayed like that for a couple of minutes befor Yuki started getting up, but couldn't because Kyou was on top of him. "Kyou? Oi, Kyou?" The neko didn't respond. "Baka Neko!" Still no response. He had passed out. Probably from the blow to the head Yuki gave him earlier in the fight.  
  
*****  
  
"Shigure-kun, do you know where Yuki and Kyou are?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Kyou is probably on the roof again. But I don't know where Yuki could be."  
  
The door in the living room leading outside opened. Yuki was standing there carrying Kyou on his back.  
  
"Yuki-kun! Kyou-kun!" Tohru ran up to him and looked at Kyou with a worried face.  
  
"Don't worry, Honda-san. Kyou just passed out," Yuki said when he noticed her concern. He walked past her and put the neko down on the couch. Shigure walked up to him.  
  
"I presume you two had another fight."  
  
Yuki looked at him, then back at Kyou. "Something is strange," he suddenly said. Both Shigure and Tohru looked at him with confusion. "Kyou hasn't been acting himself lately."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tohru asked looking at Kyou.  
  
Yuki didn't answer. He just stared at the neko on the couch. His eyes narrowed. 'Why are you acting like this?' he asked himself.  
  
*****  
  
Kyou opened his eyes to darkness. He was in his room. In his bed. The door slid open and someone stepped in. He didn't bother seeing who it was.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, baka neko." Kyou immediately sat up when he heard that voice. He recognized right away. Yuki.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked annoyed. The lights came on and he covered his eyes with his arm. He could hear the nezumi got closer to him. He uncovered his eyes and looked at Yuki. "Well? What do you want?!" he repeated his question.  
  
"I brought you your clothes," Yuki said calmly, as he extended his arm out, giving Kyou his clothes. He hadn't noticed that the nezumi had something in his hand. Then he realized he was naked under the sheets. He blushed slightly and snatched his clothes from Yuki's hand. "If that's all, then you can leave now!"  
  
Yuki stood there for a few seconds, before leaving. The neko hadn't noticed-- and it was good he didn't-but Yuki had blushed slightly at the sight of the neko's naked body covered only by his sheets.  
  
"I hate him," Kyou said softly to him self. "I really hate him!" 


	2. Chapter 2

_________________________________________________  
  
BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE 2  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
***  
  
Kyou was on the roof as usual. He was staring up at the sky. He watched as the wind carried the clouds away. The wind was nice. 'Kuso nezumi!' He closed his eyes and started drifting of to sleep, when someone kicked him on the side.  
  
"Whoa!!" Kyou was about to fall off the roof, but was able to hold on to it.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" he asked without seeing who it was. But when he did, he got even angrier.  
  
"Honda-san has been calling you to eat for half and hour now. You could have at least answered her," Yuki said.  
  
Kyou got up and wiped the dirt from his clothes. He walked up back where he was and sat down again. His arms on his knees. "I didn't hear her." He stared of into the distance, ignoring the nezumi.  
  
"Oi! Baka Neko!!" No answer. This made Yuki mad. He grabbed Kyou by the front of his shirt and lifted him up to face him. "Didn't you hear me?!" The neko still didn't answer. He just looked away. Then he looked back at the nezumi.  
  
"Tell Tohru that I won't be going down to eat," he said in a calm voice.  
  
Yuki didn't understand. "What do you mean?" Kyou pushed Yuki away and he fell on his knees. Yuki stared at him confused. "Oi, baka neko! What's wrong with yo-"  
  
"Stop calling me that!!" Kyou yelled out. He stood up and looked at Yuki.  
  
Yuki was surprised when he looked into the neko's eyes. He saw hatred in them. Real hatred. Was it because of him? No, that couldn't be right. Sure, they never got along, but... Kyou can't really hate him, can he? Something deep inside him started to hurt. His heart. No one had ever hated him like this before. Not even Kyou used to hated him. Or did he? His heart tightened.  
  
"Kuso nezumi!!" Kyou yelled, snapping Yuki back to reality. "Omae o korosu!!" Kyou launched at Yuki and aimed for his face but missed. Again he threw a punch and again he missed. 'This is wrong...' Yuki thought to himself while dodging his cousin's moves. 'There is something different about Kyou... He is using more force than any other time-'  
  
Kyou was able to kick the nezumi on his stomach. Yuki fell off the roof to the ground. 'Kisama! I wasn't paying attention...' He spat out blood.  
  
Kyou jumped of the roof and walked towards him. Had he really just hit Yuki? It seemed to good to be true! But, for some reason... he wasn't happy. No... He felt guilt. Guilt? Why should he feel guilty? It was the nezumi's fault that the neko didn't make it to the party. That's right! It was his fault! It was all his fault! Yet... deep inside, he was sad.  
  
Yuki tried to get up but collapsed hard on the ground and yelled in pain. His yelled made Kyou react. He knelt down by his cousin. "Yuki, daijobou?" The neszumi was surprised by the neki's question and his actions.  
  
"I-ie. I think... m-my arm... and l-leg... a-are b-broken..." he answered.  
  
Now Kyou was really worried. He hadn't meant to really hurt him. Had he? No! He didn't meant to! It was an accident! "Hold on! I'll go get Shigure!" He ran into the house, almost falling. "Shigure? Shigure!" He wasn't in his office. He ran to the living room. "Shigure!" He wasn't there either. Then he decide to get Tohru. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, but found it empty. He saw a note by the stove and read it.  
  
*****  
  
Kyou ran outside again. "Yuki! Shigure isn't here and Tohru wnet to the grocery store!" he said as he ran toward the boy on the ground. But once he got there, there was no response. He looked at the nezumi and saw that his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.  
  
He knelt beside him and shook him. "Oi! Nezumi? Yuki?" There was no movement. "Yuki!!" 


End file.
